


Warm Me Up

by ilookedback



Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [7]
Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: Cockwarming, Cuddling, F/M, pretty sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: As much of a cocky asshole as he likes to be in public, with you he’s the cuddliest creature you’ve ever met, always pressing close into your side when you sit by him, always pulling you right into his arms when you’re in bed under three layers of covers. He would never betray his frat bro persona by admitting it to anyone else, but he likes to be the little spoon with you, turning his back and wrapping your arms snug around his chest, tangling your legs together at the foot of the bed.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader
Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of my Hyggetober Ficlet Challenge, which is based off of [this prompt list](https://www.instagram.com/p/B201-j7ljdU/?igshid=1pflwcl5260me) and will span several Pedro fandoms. Today's prompt is "blankets."

You know it’s the whole vampire thing, but sometimes you can’t help but think of Max as just having poor circulation. He reminds you of your grandmother at times, the way he fiddles with the thermostat, complaining that his toes are like ice cubes, always wrapping a throw blanket around his shoulders like a giant shawl when he’s sitting on the couch. You told him that once, and the scathing look he gave you was enough to stop you from ever drawing the comparison again. (Out loud, anyway.)

But there’s an upside to it too. As much of a cocky asshole as he likes to be in public, with you he’s the cuddliest creature you’ve ever met, always pressing close into your side when you sit by him, always pulling you right into his arms when you’re in bed under three layers of covers. He would never betray his frat bro persona by admitting it to anyone else, but he likes to be the little spoon with you, turning his back and wrapping your arms snug around his chest, tangling your legs together at the foot of the bed.

And he likes this, too. Pulling you on top of him and having you sink down onto his cock, coaxing you to take him all the way before he pulls you down to press your chest to his, blanketing him with your body and letting him feel your cunt hot and tight around him. He could be content like that for hours if it wasn’t for you getting restless, shifting to seek out some friction, something that will take you higher than just the delicious stretch of it alone. He groans when you move, tightening his grip on your hips, but he lets you do it, and his panting breath feels hot against your neck when he presses his teeth flat against your skin, nowhere near a bite but sending a shiver down your spine nonetheless.

And when you’ve taken your fill from him, it’s his favorite thing, the way you collapse limply atop him, his own personal weighted electric blanket. He sighs contentedly against your neck and pulls your hips a little tighter to his, keeping himself tucked securely inside you, and you find you like the way he warms you up, too.


End file.
